


Journey

by stillskies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she thinks she remembers the place she came from, before the islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Winning entry for challenge 294 [starting out] at kh_drabble

_Think of it as a journey._

The first thing she remembers upon opening her eyes is the smell of roses and hyacinths and daisies. Salt coats her tongue and it is hard to breathe here in this world with its miles of sand and endless water. There is little greenery where she is – scraps of grass breaking through the coarse ground, trees with oddly shaped fruits clinging to their branches. 

Everything is shades of brown and blue, and sometimes, when she closes her eyes, she can remember the depth of green and the scent of newly bloomed flowers hanging in the air. 

_Think of it as a journey._

There are two boys she knows: one is as bright as the sun and the other is as deep as the endless sky. They play and swim and climb, and they reach their hands out to her – this girl who does not belong. 

This girl who fell from the sky. 

This girl who sometimes catches the scent of flowers that do not grow on this island.

_Think of it as a journey._

Soon, she learns to swim. Cuts mar her legs where the rough bark of the paopu tree digs into her skin as she shimmies higher into the sky. She forgets the scent of flowers and the shades of green that once filled her thoughts.

(though she colors, sometimes. grass that stretches on and on, contained only by shimmering white brick that, if followed long enough, leads to an enclosed area where clean, fresh water rains down down down. she doesn't know this – simply _feels_ it – and the drawings soon begin to gather dust in a forgotten corner.)

_Think of it as a journey._

Eventually, she doesn't remember any of it, and the voice that once echoed in her heart – kind and soothing, familiar – leaves. It is when she can no longer recall the words she once clung to that the storm comes. 

She watches as the wind lashes out and the tide turns violent, carelessly tossing their tiny raft about, splintering it to pieces. Quickly, she runs to their Secret Place; surely they will find her there.

But it is dark, and a new voice is echoing in her head.

_One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another._

A new journey has begun.

_Sora._


End file.
